


Wilted Lilies

by byeolyeet



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Abstract, Angst, M/M, Metaphors, That's it, hakyeon is v beautiful, neo - Freeform, so he cries, taekwoon is sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolyeet/pseuds/byeolyeet
Summary: Hakyeon was dangerously beautiful, and he had no idea.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 13





	Wilted Lilies

He arched his back so beautifully, Taekwoon thought he belonged in some kind of erotic museum. Conversely, this Hakyeon was for his eyes, and his eyes only.

Taekwoon watched as lilies painted the caramel skin beneath his hands; when they kissed a seed was planted, when they touched it bloomed.

Hakyeon was dangerously beautiful.

Taekwoon wasn’t surprised when Hakyeon stopped coming around. He was the dangerous one after all. The lilies were wilting.

Taekwoon was scared, because Hakyeon was still beautiful, but he was Taekwoon’s no longer. The lilies vanished.

Taekwoon yeared to watch the colors blossom on Hakyeon’s honey skin, yet he seethed when he finally witnessed the flowers come to life. 

Sitting on the other side of the diner, Taekwoon shed a tear when he watched the foreign hands on his lover’s skin, watched their lips plant the seeds inside of him.

Taekwoon’s coffee spilled. Hakyeon’s colorful body startled across the room at his curse. His eyes turned to the coffee-stained man. The lilies wilted.

Taekwoon was dangerous, Hakyeon was scared.

Taekwoon left, and Hakyeon lost himself in foreign lips, addicted to the strange tingle on his skin.

Hakyeon was dangerously beautiful, and he had no idea.

Taekwoon cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I love flowers and angst (and hakyeon). leave your thoughts this was really quickly written out from a burst of inspiration like I NEEDED to get something out. I dunno if anyone likes this or Hope so lemme know:) comments are cool we all need some validation in our life. thanks for the read muah
> 
> -v


End file.
